


Not Written Down

by Liekinloimu



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liekinloimu/pseuds/Liekinloimu
Summary: Caleb and Tyler are following a suspicious creature in the caves. Some revelations occur.





	Not Written Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Caves". Unbetad.

”You sure you saw the thing coming in here?”

Tyler gave an annoyed huff beside him, not bothering to answer. Caleb grimaced to himself while letting the flashlight sweep the tunnel walls ahead them. “Sorry. I’m just beginning to think maybe we should have waited for Pogue and Reid to get back before going in here. I never realized these caves went so deep inland.”

“Me neither.” Tyler’s voice had an unusual tightness in it. “Maybe we ought to turn back when we can still find our way.”

Caleb halted and turned to face the other boy, swiping the sweat from his forehead, gathered there despite the cold of the caves. “Yeah. It’s just, that thing was not natural, and after all the stuff with Chase – “

“I know.” There was a silent pause. Then Tyler continued with tentative voice “Caleb, do you have any idea what was the thing with Chase? I mean, he obviously wanted our powers, but he seemed kind of – obsessed with you?”

Caleb’s thoughts raced back to that weird moment in the bathroom when Chase had licked his face and couldn’t stop a shiver of nausea going through his body. “I think he was obsessed, but I have no idea why. Why bring that up now?”

Tyler’s eyes were now glittering dark in the torchlight. “I was just wondering – does Power attract Power?”

There was an odd nuance in his voice that made Caleb feel simultaneously hot and cold and something weird pool in his stomach. His own voice came out a bit hoarse. “In what way? There is nothing in the Book about – “ Tyler’s sardonic brow lift silenced Caleb.

“I think you know what I mean. I doubt the descendants would have put anything about – _that_ – in the Book of Damnation. Taboo and all that.”

Caleb opened his mouth to answer, when there was a deafening rumble, the floor shook and suddenly the air was full of dust, making it difficult to breathe. Caleb’s eyes were streaming and he was forced to bend nearly double with the violent coughing. By instinct he reached for Tyler, grabbing his sleeve.

After a while, the dust settled enough for them both to wheeze in a much needed breath. Tyler had dropped on his knees and Caleb crouched next to him, putting a hand at the nape of Tyler’s neck. “You ok there, Baby Boy?”

Tyler raised his head and their eyes met. Caleb swallowed and looked away first. He heard a slight hitch of breath and Tyler twitched under his hand. Caleb gave his neck a squeeze and then pulled back. “We’ll get back to this after you Ascend, ok? It’s – I’m too powerful for anything to be equal before that.”

Tyler gave up a choked laugh and rubbed his eyes. “Fuck you, Caleb. You’ll always be more powerful, what with the double whammy and being the leader. But alright, I’ll hold you to your words. Don’t think you’ll get away with it later.”

Caleb stood up. He felt awkward and rubbed his left arm nervously. This really was not the right place for this conversation. He again locked his eyes with Tyler’s. “I’m not trying to get away. I promise. But now is not the time.”

Something in his steady gaze must have convinced Tyler, who nodded after a beat and then stood up, brushing the dust from his clothes. When he turned the light to the tunnel behind Caleb, he froze in a shock. “Fuck!”

Caleb looked, and saw their way back being blocked by a cave-in. “That -- is one hell of a coincidence,” he said slowly. “Meaning it probably isn’t. Damn.”

“You think it was a trap? By whatever the hell it is we’re hunting?”

“Could be. Let’s try to clear it away.” Caleb stepped forward, but was stopped by Tyler’s hand on his bicep.

“Let me try first. I’ve yet to Ascend so Using is not going to draw from me.” Caleb was about to protest, to cite the age old argument about addiction, but Tyler’s solemn look made him swallow his words. Instead he nodded and watched Tyler’s eyes turn black when he gathered his Power. Nothing happened. Soon Tyler’s eyes cleared again and he looked shaken. “I think something is resisting the Power. I can’t get anything to move up there.”

Caleb carefully moved to the rocks blocking their exit and touched one stone, willing it to move. Instead of movement, he felt like he was pushing against a wall.

“I think there is something in the rock itself that repels Power.”

“There’s nothing about something like that in the Book. How is it possible? This is basically our backyard! It’s been the Covenant’s backyard for centuries!” Taylor sounded incredulous.

“I really don’t know.” _But this could be bad. This could be_ really _bad._ “We need to find another way out. I have a bad feeling about this.”

“How?” Caleb didn’t answer. “You are going to Use, aren’t you? In a big way?” There was accusation and worry in Tyler’s voice. Caleb couldn’t really blame him – they had all seen William Danvers, after all.

“We need to get out of here. I’m keeping myself in check. I’ll create a portal from here to the Colony House.”

Tyler didn’t question how he had the knowledge to make a portal anywhere. But he got a resolute look on his face. “I’m going to knock you out afterwards, you know.”

Huh. This was new. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You are already anticipating how good it will feel. I’ll knock you out to cut your rush.”

Caleb couldn’t help but give a small chuckle at that. “Point. Never thought of that. I promise not to throw you at the floor afterwards.” He turned to the wall and called up his Power. The portal started to form, crackling blue flames appearing on the rock.

“Good. I’d hate to knock down the house brawling with you.”

Caleb smiled and stepped through.


End file.
